playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Swordsman (YuGiOh!)
Biography Silent Swordsman is a Duel Monster that never speaks, but has a dubious sense of Honour.. '''IT'S TIME TO DUEL!' THE LEGACY OF SILENT SWORDSMAN *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (?) *Yu-Gi-Oh! TAG FORCE (?) Arcade Opening Rival Name: Blaster Blade Reason: As Silent Swordsman looked around, a master swordsman jumped and striked Silent Swordsman. He then got his sword deflected, and pushed back. Blaster Blade then realized Silent Swordsman might actually be a member of the Royal Paladins, and asked if he wishes to come nicely. Silent Swordsman pointed his blade at him, believing the clan is a threat without a word. Blaster Blade then made a suggestion that Silent Swordsman would be quite a successful soldier if he joined with honor, which he believed he has lots. Giving a serious face, Silent Swordsman charged at Blaster Blade, who now realized words won't affect a mute warrior, and the two are forced to fight... Connection: While both of them are swordsmen, and come from Card Games, another connection is more obscure; Akira Itō was responsible for a certain measure for both franchises (He did the art for Yu-Gi-Oh! R, which is similar to Kazuki Takahashi's, who did the story. Itō even was a major player in developing the CARDFIGHT Vanguard concept of media. Both C are also Highly Successful, and have only gotten better with age... Ending Gameplay (Square Moves) *Sword Slash Combo - - Silent Swordsman does a series of slashes. * Sword Thrust - or - Silent Swordsman thrusts his sword forward. * Sword Upper Cut - - Silent Swordsman does an upward swing of his sword. * Sword Spin - - Silent Swordsman swings his sword in a circular pattern. * Sword Slam - (midair) Silent Swordsman does an overhead downward slash. * Air Sword Thrust - or (midair) * Air Sword Upper Cut- (midair) * Air Sword Spin- (midair) (Triangle Moves) *Catapult Turtle - - A turtle with a cannon on its back that fires a Kuriboh at the opponent. *Brave Attack - or - Magnet Warriors attack together. *Spin Jump - - Jumps upward and attacks by spinning his sword. *Black Luster Soldier - - Slams his sword into the ground, sending out a shockwave. *Dark Flare Knight - (midair) Attacks with a fire-enhanced sword strike. *Black Skull Dragon - or (midair) Shoots a fireball. *Magician of Black Chaos - (midair) Attacks with a magic blast. *Valkyrion the Magna Warrior - (midair) Magnet Warriors combine and perform an aerial sword slam. (Circle Moves) * Spellbinding Circle - - Stuns the opponent for 4 seconds if their attack hits. * Mystical Refpanel- or - Summons an elf-like monster that attacks with the same attack as a random opponent. *Gift of the Mystical Elf - - Silent Swordsman activates a spell card that produces AP. *Mirror Force - - Deflects any attack back at an opponent. * Spellbinding Circle- (midair) * Five Star Twilight - or (midair) Summons the five Kuriboh and they attack as Kuribabylon. * Swords of Revealing Light - (midair) Traps the opponent in swords of light for 5 seconds. *Big Shield Gardna - (midair) Summons a monster with a large shield to deflect attacks. (Throws) * Magic Cylinder - or - Pulls the opponent in a magical cylinder and shoots them out of another one that faces forward. * Magic Cylinder (Up) - - Pulls the opponent in a magical cylinder and shoots them out of another one that faces upward. *Magic Cylinder (Down) - - Pulls the opponent in a magical cylinder and shoots them out of another one that faces downward. (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) * Magician`s Might - (Level 1): Summons the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, which attack the nearest opponent together. * Sword Mode - (Level 2): Silent Swordsman stuns surrounding opponents with a blast, then follows up with free cuts with his sword. *Silent Swordsman LV7 - (Level 3): Silent Swordsman ranks up and slow down opponents. All his attacks kill. He can also do free cuts like in his Level 2. . Quotes & Taunts Summons Dark Magician Girl and she blows a raspberry. Summons Kuriboh and it dances around. Summons Watapon. Intros & Outros Intro: Silent Swordsman walks on-stage stretching his arm and then grabs his sword. Win: Silent Swordsman swings his sword and then sheathes it beside his hip. Lose: Silent Swordsman angrily swings his sword with his back turned to the camera. Costumes Standard Uniform *Standard Attire Pre-Order *LV4 Variant DLC *Kazuki Takahashi style. Profile Items Minions *Lv: 8: Armed Dragon Trivia ??? Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:PSP Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Manga/Anime Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters